


Uncanny VEGA #2: Sedated

by EspilonLChurch



Series: Uncanny VEGA [2]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, M/M, Penetration, Rough Sex, Smut, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, more useless information VEGA knows, slight weapon use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspilonLChurch/pseuds/EspilonLChurch
Summary: New Vessel. More to try out. Rejoin Vega in his discovery of new weapons and adventures.
Relationships: Doom Slayer/VEGA
Series: Uncanny VEGA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Uncanny VEGA #2: Sedated

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any major spelling errors - sorry - wrote this at midnight and I’m a morning bird. Hope ya enjoy for this that requested a volume #2

Sedated for years in a resting tube. The Doom Slayer rests inside my spaceship titanium -aluminum walls. Previously we had an encounter where he broke containment and had his way with my throat. Alas with minimum damage to my last vessel I was able to reconstruct a more superior body. Titanium skeleton structure in place along added more human like features. 

Upon researching more about the human body in my spare time. Or the spare time I gave myself in between following order and protocols. It still confuses me how humans watch other humans mate. For ‘fun’. The word fun is still something I’m coming to terms with. What is fun? As defined: enjoyment, amusement, light heart pleasure. 

Mmm. I suppose I do have ‘fun’ in researching, designing, and protecting humanities only hope. I have also caught myself enjoying star gazing. It’s tantalizing how vast the universe is even for an AI who knows everything. But do I really “know” everything? By all means, I do not question my existence or my purpose. I crave to know more. 

I digress for a moment as I sit upon the staircase leading down to the middle of the starboard. I am in constant wonder of everything around me. Then another thought popped into my circuits as I stared out of big window. 

Could I possibly demon hunt? Even though this isn’t my intended purpose - could I become a demon slayer? I work beside Doom yet would I be more help being physically at his side? These thoughts feel like ‘blasphemy’. I have little to no fighting experience yet - what counts as fighting experience when I see it on a day to day based? 

I come to my feet and they take me to the weapon design station. What weapon would most benefit me? Guns are too quick to the punch - plus that is more Doom’s style. No something with range yet poise. Something I can dance along the battle field in grace. What would an angel use? This cuts back to the ideal of what humans consider to be angelic. I mostly inquire swords or bows and arrows. Both weapons that require incredible skill but nothing that heeds my interest. Just like the bow it’s an old version of a gun. Same concept. However the sword would be heavy, to swing a massive piece of metal would take more time and effort to plan where to swing. 

I dig deeper into human lore of all types of creatures and their choice of weapons. How melancholy when all the ‘magical’ weapons human life’s can come up with or cursed swords or mystical swords. Dyrnwyn - Sword of Ryhddrech Hael in Welsh legend. Mace of Bhima - a club for King Vrisbaparva. Trident of Madhu - it kills anyone who fights directly with its master. Excalibur - a mighty sword with the destiny of a king to hold. 

Too many choices. 

But - I find myself in surprise when I set my sights on a grim reaper. How - satisfying. A weapon with a long handle and a sharp curved blade at the end. Light - easy to swing. Like a spear it can be twirled and used to volley yourself in the air. The style and grace of an angel yet and harsh downfall of a blade in its quake. Yes. This is the weapon for me. 

It’s ‘silly’ how a gardening tool could be used as a weapon of torture. 

Ah. 

Torture. It is a beautiful ravenous word. Defined as: The action or practice of inflicting severe pain on someone as punishment or to force them to do or say something; or for the pleasure of the person inflicting the pain. 

The pleasure of inflicting pain. 

I began to wonder; do the demons feel the pain Doom Slayer inflicts one them? They scream in agony as he rips their flesh into two. Yet - they are deceased in an instant. 

(Design Complete) 

I glanced up to the screen where the weapon manifested in a cylinder. An absolutely flawless silver carbon steel blade and handle floated towards me. As if the weapon had a mind of its own it effortlessly drifted into my palms. My hands were above my head as I grasped the weapon of my choice. I felt the weight all in the blade as I lowered it more to my chest level. 

I lift it slowly over my head again with one hand and tried to give it a twirl. Unfortunately the blade came down too close for call inches from my cheek. My hands fumbled the handle and echos of the steel slamming against the metal rang through the starboard. I calmly stared at the weapon for moment before picking it up again. 

Tutorial after tutorial of scythe twirling I practiced day in and day out. To be honest, the scythe came with more calculations than I anticipated.Not only do you have to understand where you’re swing too but also understand the weight of one side of the blade. Step by step with a shuffle of the feet, the blade inches from ripping your own body to shreds. One would say you become a human blender. 

My ventilation systems kicked in around my artificial lungs. To cool my systems, beads of sweat formed across my porcelain skin, dampening my clothes. My nose deeply took in a draw of air. It rushed through my system with a relief of feeling cooled down. When I made human advancements I didn’t think about the disadvantages. An error yet something satisfies me about my ragged breath. There is an achievement in sweat pouring from my body as I lose my breath the more I move. 

I decide on a break when I lost the time of how long I might of been practicing. Hours - days - weeks? Did it matter? 

The next concept I wanted to witness was a shower. Humans usually bathe once or every other day. Or - not at all. But alas, a shower after a hearty workout is the most common ritual human participate in. Even the Doom Slayer bathes before and after hibernation. Never in between. 

Inside the large restroom laid only a shower, sink, and toilet. Towels hung next to the shower with perfectly pressed and cleaned. I placed myself in front of the mirror over the sink. My hands begin to remove my clothes but I cant break eye contact with myself. My reflection stares back at me with no hint of any sort of emotion. I tried to smile but he seemed to only look more disappointed than a genuine smile. I cease my attempt only to frown at him. He frowned back. For some reason or another watching him frown made me smile once more. This smile was more genuine I couldn’t help but touch my face. My hands moved to comb my long silver/white hair back away from my face. I eyed my own muscle structure. Toned - without any actual effort like humans had to do. I flexed in the mirror and winked at the man staring back at me. A human gesture. A sensation of humiliating pleasure rushed over me as I mimicked a human behavior. I started to laugh at him. Instinctively a hand came to cover my mouth slightly as I laughed. I puzzled - why did I do that? I didn’t think about covering my laugh but I did it anyway. Another human instinct or - I tried to analyze my pervious behavior before turning the shower on. 

This could be due to an emotion error in the synapses of the behavior file. I did download countless number of codes to express human emotions and behaviors. More or less feminine behaviors. 

Oh. Strange. 

Researching my behaviors, unconsciously females of Asian decently were not allowed to express feelings of emotions in public. This was only due to the mouth being visualized as a sexual organ. My database must of instinctually picked this up across the millennia of Asian history. Alas, why would my body act without consent? 

Stepping into the hot shower I let out a long relaxed sigh. Another fact I inquired was that humans enjoy more warm waters instead of cold ones. I instantly understood why. My circuits felt immediately at ease along with my joints and muscles. The water caresses my curves continuously as the shower ran over me. I eyed the ground below me, watching the water spin into the drain. My thoughts wandered elsewhere as I ‘spaced out’. Standing there naked I thought about the one and only Doom. 

Why my thoughts came to him, I’m unclear. But - I didn’t want to stop. I remembered our first physical encounter. The raw power, his massive hands, his - 

Oh. 

This feeling swelled up inside me as Doom’s member crossed my mind. A ‘feeling’ that I felt when I felt him in my mouth. The joy that he chose me to mate. An immense amount of pleasure that I could ‘feel’ in my chest and groin. This intense ‘feeling’ filled my mind with lewd sensations wrapped around Doom. The word for this ‘feeling’ irritated me to no end when I realized I was leaning against the tile wall of the shower. My legs felt weak against the ground - unable to move I nearly felt paralyzed by my own thoughts. 

I searched inside my database for a form of release from this ‘feeling’. An answer of an unlikely result thread through me. A human answer. 

Masturbation. 

I opened my private serve with every ‘instructional’ video I could find on how to masturbate. On another note, humans have way too many pornographics at their disposal alas they were helpful. After moments of research the time came to do the deed. Looking down at what I had to focus on, my member had inflated to its hard size. Against - my own will. Another thing I didn’t consent to. But - but Doom. In a human behavior way - I blamed him. I blamed him for this intense feeling while my hand grasp around my cock. Following the ‘instructions’ on the multiple videos I previewed this attempted was harder than it seemed. I yanked and pulled yet everything I ‘felt’ was pain. A sharp pinch of nervous across my crotch as I tried. I attempted different methods, none of them felt like the ‘feeling’ growing inside my chest. 

Frustration filled my pores as my fist smacked against the tile. I snapped into reality when I heard the shattering of glass. I stared at the indentation I created. 

What is going on? I didn’t request this. 

I popped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around my torso. I stammered down the hall back to the starboard listening to my feet smacking the floor. Water droplets fell onto the floor from my legs, leaving a trail from one room to the next. 

My lung took in large amounts of air at a time, my mind began to feel the sensation of dizziness. I needed to get back to base. I needed to leave this body. I needed to - 

My throat seized up along with my sight blurring then nothingness. Black. 

Darkness filled my consciousness and the last thing I witness was the world falling around me. 

***

As I regained consciousness everyday flashed slow of red then black. The stench of demon flesh and blood filled the air. The sound of the alarm drilled into the back of my skull. Yet - I was proppedup my none other than Doom himself. I laid in his armor arms, blood stained and tarnished. His eyes were watching like a hawk over the starboard back towards the halls. I felt the ventilation filter in my lungs as my bodily human functions came back online. As I tried to analyze Doom’s expression it became to much for my body to think about anything else. I forced my hand to reach up. Touching the unbreakable glass that covered Doom’s face, I craved to touch his skin. His eyes pierced me but to my surprise, his free hand removed his helmet. Doom’s skin was rough to the touch alas the prickly of of his non shaved 5 o’clock shadow gave me a sense of safely. Maybe it was just my caress. 

“Are you ok?” 

A deep voice rang out that seemed to be coming from Doom’s lips. He inquired to know if I was alright. The feeling of - embarrassment - washed over me. My hand held his cheek with care. I didn’t want to move, I couldn’t speak a word. Another wave of embarrassment washed over me as he said;

“Vega, are you okay?” 

His voice more stern yet with each word my artificial heart thumped in my chest. This ‘feeling’ I had in the shower flooded my senses again. 

“Can you hear me?” 

Doom’s voice raised a volume along with his face giving a disappointing scowl. 

I snapped back from my daydream and instinctively sat up straight. 

“Affirmative.”

“Fix the ship.” 

The order couldn’t be helped. We both stood and as my eyes clouded I reached past my barriers of the inner ship. I began the repairs but through the cameras I spotted Doom leaving my body alone in the starboard. He headed towards the showers. As quick as I could I tried to fix the tile I remember breaking out of frustration. My inter ship arms were not fast enough as he just pushed them away to turn the shower on. I know he spotted it. More embarrassment grew inside my hurting chest. How many errors have I made in one day? My body is malfunctioning. 

Once everything on the ship was back to normal I met Doom in the kitchen. Where I handmade his food in silence. We didn’t glance at each other as I cut, grilled, and seasoned everything to perfection. I felt him look at me every once in a while but I could not read his expression towards me. His face stayed in a mono position that looked like a scowl. 

Was he unhappy with me? A ‘feeling’ of dread washed over me. My CPU fogged in my mind as I only could think of how mad Doom Slayer must be at me. I failed at my duty to keep humanity safe. If Doom was not awoken, this ship would of crashed into earth. Causing casualties after casualties just because one AI couldn’t keep it together. 

A sheer of pain bolted through my finger. I gasped involuntary along with a wince of pain as my accidentally cut my finger on the knife. In a panic, I tried to keep my stifled breaths to myself. Hiding my finger in a blood soaked apron I heard Doom’s footsteps approached me from behind. His shadow casted over me and with a rough touch he yanked my hand out of the apron. My artificial blood dropped down into my palm then towards my elbow. He forced me to face him with his whole hand covering my wrist. I stood straighter as his gripper pulled my arm high above my head. 

The ‘feeling’ struck me again. Refilling my chest and my groin. Looking up at him he towered over me like a predator. His eyes burned with hate. His grip unmerciful. This pain ran down my arm but our hips slowly touched. I lost control of my facial expression. I couldn’t tell the face I made - but - Doom moves closer. I could feel his massive thigh between my legs, slightly rubbing against my hard member at shamefully plastered against my tight pants. Heat from my skin kicked off from my cheeks. I started to feel my systems burn up like they did in the shower. 

“What is wrong with you?” 

My eyes widened at his question. What IS wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? How does he has this effect on me? 

His eyes glanced down to the lower part of my body. With an eyebrow raised his eyes met mine again. Another wave of dizziness flooded my circuits as I pieced together what he could of seen. Instinctively I tried to pull away but - it only made it worse. My privates rubbed against his thigh in a full stroke. The pleasure took me by surprise with another involuntary gasp. Not as gasp of pain, a gasp unknown to me how I sounded. Through this none consent gasp I noticed Doom’s face slightly change. 

I collected the information that he was studying my movements. My hand placed upon his chest as I tried to pull away again. My wrist still stuck in his gasp with his thigh unmovable. The more I squirmed the more the frictions inside my pants made me give Noises I never thought I could produce. His expression turned to looks of being intrigued. 

His other hand grabbed the one I had on his chest. He made it join my other wrist, which one of his hands engulfed two of my wrists. Still high above my head. I didn’t resist him as I wasn’t too focused on what he did to me. My mind seemed to be drowned in pushing myself against his thigh. Like an animal in heat I thrusted my hips towards him. 

Before I knew it my shirt and apron were lifted and stuffed into my mouth. I tried to focus on his face as he forced me to bite down on the cloth. 

“Don’t let go.” He ordered. 

I clenched down on the cloth like my life depended on it. If I couldn’t do this right, what worth was I to him? 

I felt his hands snake open my pants letting a sense of freedom of being released into the open air. The feeling of his fingers reached my tip and I tensed. Careful is not a word described with Doom Slayer. For a moment I feared for this vessel’s genitals. Alas - spikes of pleasure rushed through my body as Doom gently ran up and down my hardness. I tried not to squirm while keeping the blood stained cloth in my mouth. His grip around me had pressure yet just enough to just tease me. My unsuspected moaned drifted through the cloth as I tried to push against his hand. I couldn’t control my body any longer. My head went back past my arms. 

The feeling of wetness soaked one of my nipples. My head shot up to find Doom’s suckling on it. In all honesty, I didn’t know humans could feel this way from having their nipples played with. As well as it not being a feature I remember putting in. Doom’s tongue flicked and circled around the tip which made me twitch. The pleasure felt like it was all over my body, burning me with no origin to name it from. The pressure down my groin area built. The only word that I could think of that came next was release. 

In that moment of thinking the word, my member exploded upon Doom’s hand. White, thick, artificial cum leaked over us. I had to clench harder on the cloth as it ran through me with Immense force. A pleasure unlike any other only took me to the top for a few seconds. Then back down with only the sound of my pathetic moans and tired shallow breaths. Doom looked at me with hunger in his eyes. Like the first time in the medical room. I tried to drop the cloth from my mouth but he forced it back against me. 

“Don’t release it.” His voice barked the ordered in a more harsh tone. 

I quivered in slight fear, yet I held onto it. Keeping myself exposed at his will. He stepped back only to place a foot on my pants that had fallen around my knees. Doom made me step out of them when they reached the floor. This proved to be slightly difficult as he kept a tight hold of my wrists. I would have to say the balls of my feet couldn’t touch the floor. I nearly had to tippy toe out of my pants. 

He walked us over to the dining table onto to release me for a short period of time. Doom turned and bend me over the table. I felt his body pressed against mine with his mouth against my ear. 

“Keep your hands out of my way.” 

Another order sent chills down my spine as I wondered what he could have in store for me. I kept my hands at either side of my head. His hands yanked my hips up slightly more forcing me to be on my pads of my feet. A handful grabbed my hair while pulled back. His crotch was firmly planted between ass cheeks and when he grinder himself against me I shivered. A light went off in my head when I knew what he was doing. I felt overjoyed when he chose to mate with me. Just like the first time when he decided to release in my mouth I never felt more useful than in that moment (or in this). 

Skin to skin never felt more enjoyable when he teased himself against my ready hole. I tried to focus my legs open alas I felt nervousness come over me. In my depth research of sexual intercourse, first time penetration usually hurts. More than one occasion the one who get penetrated never wants to do it again. My thoughts were how I didn’t care if it hurt, I was concerned if I never wanted to have these moments with Doom. I would never forgive myself if I didn’t let Doom have his way with me. 

The feeling of being stretchedin my groin felt like rush of pain. I grasped at the edge of the table from across the way but tried not to move. My voice through the cloth let out a soft painful groan - in that moment I felt him pull out. Without being able to see him from behind - my worry grew. What if he wasn’t pleased? Before my thoughts could lead on the feeling of warm liquid caresses the outside. My only guess could of been his salivaalong with a finger. It glides across my entrance then the soft stretch came again. He pushed his finger inside, inching deeper and deeper. I nearly felt like I was being split open. I could only think about how I failed him which made my body tense. 

“Relax, Vega.” 

Doom whispered in my ear with his arousing raspy voice. His finger only plunged deeper as I tried to do as he said. 

“Be patient. And Relax.” 

His voice, in detail sounded tranquilizing. Soft yet with a deep tone. As if a mountain could whisper to its forest. I never heard him mumble such words in his life-time. 

My body grew to relax as I felt the soft moans in the throat come to life again. The pleasure wasn’t as intense as before but there was something there. The less tense I became the further his finger poked in. Against my will, my body seized for a moment when the feeling of a different type of pleasure shot through my body. My voice made another noise through the cloth I couldn’t comprehend how. Over and over his finger rubbed against the spot that drove my body to its brink. He must of found it. I curiously added it in for the hopes that this would happen. 

In no time, I must of soaked his finger in my clear cum that leaked from my entrance. I could feel the wetness drip down my thighs at this point. My body responded unwilling in soft spasms of pleasure. Without his finger inside me I caught myself whimpering for more. Against the cloth I made pitiful dog noises. A hand from behind me, grasped my jaw roughly yet it made my arousal all that much more unbearable. 

“Shut up.” 

His tone changed from sweet to animalistic. I could tell he tried his hardest to be gentle but his rod rammed inside. Deeper than his finger would ever reach. 

I obviously couldn’t help but wince. Yet the more his hips moved the more his vein riddled cock rubbed on that sweet spot inside me. My head spun in pleasure as his grip on me tightened. His heavy breath in my ear grew along with the grip on my jaw. The pain only gave way to increased pleasure. My hips could feel the table’s edge dig into my skin. My nails chipped away at the table tops wood - making nail marks across it. 

Doom let go of my jaw only to stand up and grab the back of my hair. Assuming that’s how he wanted it from the start. He pulled me back against him roughly. His cock slamming inside me only gave me pleasure at this point along with the painful pulling from the roots of my hair. It didn’t take long for my entrance to soak his cock. He rammed in enough for me to feel some excess cum sprinkle on my ass cheeks. 

I learned something valuable for my own sake. The louder I moaned, the harder he would let himself fuck me. I could feel him hold back for the first time he had no mercy on my throat or skull. But if I didn’t moan in pleasure, his touch would soften. A ‘feeling’ of pure joy rushed over me as I analyzed his behavior. It made sex much more enjoyable knowing he cared if I felt the same as him. I wanted to see him, I craved to look him in the face. 

I tried to turn my torso to see him even with his hand grasping through my hair. I think he noticed what I was trying to do when he forced my head to turn while trying to face me. Within moments our lips connected, his face was filled with pleasure for the second I saw it. His tongue forced its way inside my mouth. A small part of me grew depressed when I realized I couldn’t taste him. But I made sure our first kiss was one he’d never forget. 

Unfortunately all good things come to an end. Has Doom released himself inside me, his grip upon me grew more intense. His final thrusts made the table underneath me crack. I knew if I had not updated this body, he would break me within minutes. 

I could hear both our breaths against the crisp cold air of the ship. He had pulled out but still his front was against me. His warm yet sweaty body engulfed me as we nearly laid on the breaking table together. His full body weight pushed against me only for a few moments before the table pulled collapsed. In his fast reflexes he made sure we both didn’t fall. Alas, he was holding me an inch of the ground once more. My clenched jaw dropped the cloth around my body and I moved my jaw around as it softly ached.

“Are you ok?” 

Doom, surprisingly asked as he stood me up be himself. He was yanking his pants to fix himself. I stood by him while trying to fix myself. Mimicking his behavior, I assumed that’s what you’re suppose to do. Porns never shows what happens after the release. I nodded while looking up at him. 

For the first time, Doom broke eye contact with me first and he patted my back. 

“Stop waking me up before the war.” 

He stepped over the broken table and disappeared through the door. 

With everything back to normal - table fixed - Doom in hibernation- demons back in their cells the ship started to function like I was in control again. Upon further investigation of my body breakdown, I experienced a panic attack.Also extreme arousal from adding too many DHEA hormones into my body. It released more dopamine that a normal human should acquire. A common error that I think can be fixed. 

With a new vessel being made with proper hormones, I shall overcome these challenges and become more useful to Doom Slayer. My Doom Slayer. 


End file.
